Depot 431
Depot 431 (also referred to as Chapter 2: Depot 431) is the second Zombies map of "The Eclipse War" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Depot 431 takes place at the Ravenclaw Blacksite, an Eclipse Military research station devoted to creating and experimenting with super soldier serums, as well as advanced research with weaponized Hybrillium. The map contains several new features, such as the three super soldier serums, which can be found around the map. These serums will temporarily enhance several of the player's abilities for a short period of time. The map also introduces the Enhanced Zombies, special zombies that utilize modified versions of the three serums. These zombies will appear every 5-6 rounds when the player first enters the blacksite. Players will spawn at the crash site within the ice caves near the blacksite. Upon exiting the caves, the player will be able to find the entrance to the blacksite. The blacksite is multi-leveled, and consists of a large storage hall, a large testing lab, a guard post, and a recreation area. Story A few days after the loss of the Oracle space station, a small debris field containing the panic room found aboard the station was soon pulled into the orbit of Europa in the Terriann System. The debris soon crashed through the surface of the moon, landing in an underground cavern made completely of ice. The four survivors soon emerge from the ruined panic room, where they deduce that they were on Europa. As they looked around their surroundings, the screeching yell of a zombie could be heard echoing through the cavern. Knowing that something was nearby, the team arms up and begins to search the area, shortly discovering the Ravenclaw Blacksite just outside the cavern. Ben explains the purpose of the station, saying it was home of the Eclipse Military's super soldier project before it was seemingly shut down after the Human-Alien Conflict. Ben then admits that he was a scientist who previously worked at the station prior to being reassigned to the Luna safehouse for other studies. After gaining access into the facility and fighting through the zombies found at the station, the other question Ben on his role in the project. Ben explains that he was tasked with creating the plans for the serums themselves, which could temporarily enhance the user's abilities depending on which serum was consumed. He continues on with his story, explaining that he never found out how the serums were tested, or what they were tested on. Not long after, the team encounters some Enhanced Zombies, which startles Ben upon realizing that the Eclipse Military had tested them on deceased corpses of the undead that were recovered from the Harmony no-go zone. While battling against one of the Enhanced Zombies, the team accidentally breaks open a shipping crate containing the three finalized super soldier serums. Knowing that the serums were finalized and fully tested upon, the four begin to utilize the serums to their advantage against the undead forces. As the fighting continued throughout the facility, Alain utilized an Awareness Serum to soon discover a hidden security station. There, the team is able to gain access to the facility's security cameras, where they discovered that Ronin and his forces were previously at the site two days prior to their arrival. Through the cameras, the team learns that Ronin had raided the site for the serums and experimental Hybrillium weaponry for his soon-to-come warship armada. At that moment, an emergency distress signal was soon broadcasted on the main channel for Eclipse Military communications, explaining that the Red Tern shipyard was under siege by a massive warship. Upon hearing a description of the ship, the team realizes that Ronin is planning on creating an armada out of the ships made at the Red Tern shipyard. The team soon replies to the distress signal, informing the caller that they would be there as soon as possible. Radioing Command, the team informs them that they were going after Ronin. Command acknowledges their message, explaining that they have sent a battalion of warships from Luna to intercept Ronin. Knowing they have to travel to the Red Tern shipyard for support, the team travels to the facility's hangar in order to secure transport. However, they are suddenly ambushed by a massive zombie titled the Super Zombie, which was a zombie that was enhanced by all three super serums simultaneously. A hectic fight ensues, and in the midst of the fight, the Super Zombie is able to trigger an emergency self-destruct procedure that would annihilate the facility and all those still within it. While Ben provided suppressing fire, the other are able to start up a Razorback transport vehicle and proceed to open fire on the beast, giving Ben enough time to board the ship. As the countdown drew closer to the final fifteen seconds, "Athena" launches a rocket from the Razorback, which destroys a part of the roof, with the debris pinning down the Super Zombie. With one last window of opportunity, the team flies through the hole in the roof, allowing them to escape just as the facility explodes, destroying the Super Zombie and what remained of the super soldier project. Weapons Starting Loadout * Atlas 45 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * MK14 - 500 points * Bulldog - 500 points * AMR9 - 750 points * MP11 - 750 points * Tac-19 - 1000 points * AE4 - 1250 points * Repulsor - 1250 points * HBRa3 - 1500 points * ARX-160 - 1500 points Mystery Box * Bal-27 * AK12 * IMR * Volk Mk II * KF5 * ASM1 * SN6 * SAC3 * EM1 * Pytaek * XMG * EPM3 * Ameli * Ohm * S-12 * CEL-3 Cauterizer * Lynx * MORS * Atlas 20mm * SVO * RW1 * MP-443 Grach * PDW * Crossbow * MAHEM * M1 Irons * Blunderbuss Super Soldier Serums * Combat Serum - Grants the user faster reloads, running speed, ADS, and weapon fire rates. * Awareness Serum - Users will be able to highlight zombies within view, and will be able to track them through walls and other obscurities. * Maniac Serum - Enhances the user's raw strength, granting enhanced damage boosts that can have devastating effects on targets. Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Salvage the experimental technology and locate Master Ronin. Major * Players can find and utilize three special super solder serums found within the map. These serums include the Combat Serum, Awareness Serum, and the Maniac Serum. Trivia * Some of Ben's history during the Human-Alien Conflict is discussed in this map, revealing that he was one of the scientists who designed the super soldier serums at the Ravenclaw Blackstie prior to being reassigned to the Luna safehouse. * The planet of Harmony is mentioned again, where it is revealed that the Eclipse Military experimented on the corpses of the undead recovered from the planet's no-go zone with the super soldier serums after no-one was willing to undergo testing. Category:The Eclipse War